dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Scroll of Eternity
Scrolls of Eternity (more commonly known as Time Scrolls) are special scrolls that contain the record of various time periods and eras in the history of the Universe that appear in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Overview The Time Scrolls are an essential tool used by members of the Time Patrol in their role of defending history. They allow the Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks to pinpoint various time distortions caused by villains such as the Time Breakers and Demon God Demigra. The scrolls are contained in the Time Storage Vault located inside the Time Nest. The time scrolls hold a record of specific time periods such as the battle with the Saiyan Raditz during the beginnings of the Saiyan conflict in Age 761, the Z Fighters battles against the Saibamen and the elite Saiyans Nappa & Vegeta, and the Battle on Planet Namek. Due to Future Trunks use of the Time Machine resulting in the first time distortion in the history of the Universe and the Supreme Kai of Time's decision not to erase the new timelines created as a result of his actions, some scroll record Alternate Timelines such as the GT Era and Future Trunks' own timeline. Part of the Supreme Kai of Time's job involves the creating new scrolls to record history as time marches on and according to her she can erases certain changes in history should she choose to such as the aforementioned new timelines created in the wake of Future Trunks and Cell's use of Future Bulma's Time Machine. Because they are stored in the Time Vault should it ever be destroyed or damaged, history would be erased implying that the destruction of a time scroll could erase the period it records from history. In order to prevent Time Machines used by the Time Patrol from creating alternate timelines (which causes the time scrolls to split creating different timelines) which was a dangerous side effect caused by the use of Future Bulma's Time Machine, the Supreme Kai of Time instructed Future Trunks on how to create Time Machines that lack this dangerous side effect that was present in Future Bulma's original Time Machine. Like Time Machines, Time Scrolls are also capable of Time Travel though only to the point in history in which they record. They can also summon its user back to the Time Nest once history has been corrected. As they where created by the Supreme Kai of Time and their important function in recording history, they apparently do not produce alternate timelines making them another safe method of time travel for use by members of the Time Patrol. When a time distortion occurs in a specific time period, the scroll will become enveloped by dark energy and will show a new record of that time period that shows the results of the change in history, such as historical figures like Goku being killed at a point when they weren't supposed to or finding them in a hopeless situation where they are on the verge of being killed by an enemy or enemies that should have already been defeat or killed. During the events of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior and occasionally Future Trunks use the Time Scrolls to undo the changes to history caused by the Time Breakers and Demigra via the use of Demigra's Dark Magic and Villainous Mode as a part of Time Patrol missions. Most start off with Future Trunks showing the Future Warrior a scroll with a history change and will show an alteration of the period in question such as Raditz escaping from being killed by the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon resulting in the death of Goku and Piccolo or Ginyu stealing Vegeta's body and attacking Goku with the rest of the Ginyu Force then stealing Goku's body and killing Goku while he's trapped in Vegeta's body. The Future Warrior will then use the Time Scroll to travel to a point before this allowing them to aid the Z-Fighters or other historic heroes such as Goku's father Bardock and correct the flow of history, while Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time monitor the events from the Time Nest. If a situation calls for it, Future Trunks will also use them as well to back up the Future Warrior such as during the Warrior's second confrontation with Mira during the Cell Games or to assist the Warrior restoring time displaced historical figures, such as after the events of the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga where he appears in Age 762 to knockout his father Vegeta to prevent him from asking too many questions and to transport Bardock and Broly back to their original time periods or returning the GT villains back to their respective eras at the end of the GT Saga. During the Demon God Demigra Saga, when the Future Warrior and Goku are hit and restrained by Demigra's magic spears while trying to stop Demigra from destroying the Time Vault, as they fall unconscious, the Future Warrior sees a Time Scroll and hears Tokitoki's call. They awake to find themself in an empty space that resembles the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While exploring their new surroundings the find a time scroll containing a record of Demigra's attack on the Time Vault in Age 850 and see a reply of their failure to stop Demigra. Determined to put things right the Future Warrior uses the Time Scroll to travel to the point of Demigra's attack. This allows the Warrior to free Goku allowing him to deal with the energy sphere that is about to destroy the Time Vault while the Warrior follows Demigra through the portal he uses to escape to the safety of the Crack of Time resulting in the final showdown with the Demon God. Appearance in games Time Scrolls are first mentioned in Dragon Ball Online, under the name Time Passport, when Mira steals one of them, which gives him, Towa, and the Time Breakers the ability to travel through time. Time Scrolls also appear in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and used during Time Patrol Missions (which serve as the game's story). Once a mission is completed, the player can then use the Time Scroll to replay the mission at any point after that by visiting the Time Vault located in the Time Nest which are organized by saga with each mission acting as different episode. In addition when viewing the scrolls in the Time Vault, there will be a brief summary of that outlines the plot of either the saga or the current mission. It will also list the players overall score and grade for each completed mission and the overall grade for each completed saga. Trivia *Though their is obviously more than one Scroll of Eternity, at various times they are referred to as a singular scroll. However if Future Trunks alterations to history resulting in the first time distortion that resulted in the creation of several alternate timelines is taken into account, it is likely that at some point before Future Trunks traveled to the past, there was originally only one Scroll of Eternity and it was only after the very first time distortion in history that multiple scrolls came into existence. *If one examines the Time Scrolls closely, one can see a tassel with one of Tokitoki's feathers attached to it. *The Time Chasm Crystals found in the Crack of Time function in a similar manager as they are capable of showing various events in history. The only difference is Time Chasm Crystals are a nature phenomenon while the Scrolls of Eternity are created by the Supreme Kai of Time. Time Chasm Crystals also lack the ability to be used as a means of Time Travel. Gallery DBXV Future Trunks -''This is the Scroll of Eternity!'' (Saiyan Saga) 11-21-50.jpg|Future Trunks holding the Scroll of Eternity DBXV Future Trunks & Future Warrior examine the Scroll of Eternity 11-22--13.jpg|Future Trunks and the Future Warrior examining the Scroll of Eternity DBXV Future Trunks & Future Warrior examine the Scroll of Eternity 11-21-51.jpg|Future Trunks and the Future Warrior examining the Scroll of Eternity DBXV Future Trunks hands the Scroll of Eternity to the Future Warrior (Saiyan Saga) 11-21-44.jpg|Future Trunks handing a Time Scroll to the Future Warrior DBXV Future Warrior preparing to use the Scroll of Eternity to travel through time (Saiyan Saga) 11-21-45.jpg|Future Warrior using the Scroll of Eternity to time travel References Category:Objects Category:Time Patrol Category:Books